Inter Service Rivalry
by itkeepsmebusy
Summary: A Navy Commander is killed on a US Air Force Base. Hetty pulls rank and gets her OSP team assigned to the case but there is one condition. An Air Force OSI agent is assigned to work alongside her team. Story written from this Agents view on his interactions and observations of the OSP team.
1. Chapter 1 - Breach

**First attempt at a Fanfic. Was kinda bored and this is keeping my mind busy. Just wanted to give the Air Force OSI a little love.**

**I dont own any of the NCIS LA characters or storylines.**

The door opens and the two men walk into the equipment room. The whine of jet engines is in the background. They turn on a light. One is in his flight suit, the other is in Air Force ABU's.

"I'm telling you Commander this new version is awesome. The upgrades make it so easy."

"And you just have to show me this now? I get to test this out at 0800 tomorrow. The old lady expects me home soon," he sighs feigning interest.

"Sir I'm telling you if you just work some with it now it'll be easier tomorrow in the air. Its good to get familiarity. Plus these ground sims they made up for the queuing system are kinda fun", said the one in the ABU's.

The Commander looked at the Sergeant and said, "Why would I use the sims when I can do the real thing. You Air Force guys seem to love your sims" he chuckles, " What's nexts you gonna show me your Playstation version."

The Sergeant prepares to make a witty retort but a noise stops him short. Its come from the locked room where it says "Authorized Personnel Only". The door is open, that wasn't how the Sergeant left the room when he left a few hours ago to grab the Commander.

He taps the Commander on the shoulder and points to the open door. "Sir I didn't leave that door open."

The Commander looks over at the door and calls out as he walks toward the door, "Hey who's in there? That's a restricted area."

The Commander then opens the door and walks in as the Sergeant stand behind him in the room. The enlisted man hears the Commander say "Hey who are you? Your not suppos…." and then hears something that sounds like a wet slap and grunt.

The Sergeant rushes forward quickly and peaks in the door "Sir!", he says loudly and then another wet slap and a grunt. A few seconds later he dark figure walks forward out of the equipment room with a helmet bag in one gloved hand and a FN FNX 9mm with a silencer in the other. The figure steps carefully over the motionless body of the Sergeant, walks slowly through the room shuts the light off and walks out the door.

* * *

Hetty is in her office after hours on a video conference call. On the other end is an Air Force Colonel who seems very upset and looks like he has seen his fair share of action.

"Ms. Lange I object to turning this investigation over the the Navy. My people can handle it," he says very gruffly. Hetty can tell he is annoyed and protecting his territory.

"Colonel one of the deceased is a highly decorated Naval Aviator and test pilot whose family is well connected to many on the Hill. And the item that was stolen can be detrimental to the security of this nation . I believe we can help," Hetty is trying hard to be diplomatic.

"Ms. Lange the Sergeant was a 16 year veteran from Oklahoma and didn't have connections but we will treat this investigation like he was the son of a Congressman. Connections doesn't make one person more important than the rest. We don't show favoritism, and this happened on a US Air Force installation" the Colonel feels slighted.

"Colonel Michaelson the Secretary of the Navy has made her intentions known that we take the lead. She has spoken to your Secretary and he has agreed. But…. I propose a joint investigation with your people, Rusty" Hetty smiles as she uses Colonel Michaelson's nickname

"A joint OSI and NCIS investigation?" He exhales deeply "It seems I have no choice, Hetty. I have a team in mind, I can have them there in two hours."

" I didn't extend an offer for a whole team, your lucky I'm in such a gracious mood, I will let you have one OSI Agent work with my team to investigate the murders and recover the stolen system."

Rusty's mouth drops, "Just one? Hetty you can't be serious. Is that what you call cooperation? Fine i'll have Special Agent Thornton get in touch, I'll give him a call and roust him up."

"No Rusty, I don't want that Agent. If you want to be involved in this investigation, " she pauses for effect, " I want this Agent." A file photo and dossier pops up on Colonel Michaelson's screen.

"Really Hetty? Him? He's a year and a half out of GLYNCO with barely any field experience. He does show promise, one of my best counterintelligence and counter surveillance experts, but this case is way above him. Are you sure? … Wait how did you get his file? You don't have access to Air Force files…. " he shakes his head and signs " you know what I don't wanna know. Obviously you've been researching him for some reason hence why you're asking for him."

Hetty smiles, "I don't know what your talking about Rusty, I'm appalled that you would think that. Now make sure he gets here in the morning, and remember that favor you owed me from Kuwait, I consider us even."

Colonel Michaelson laughs into the monitor, "I'm glad that I don't owe you anymore, and I'll make sure he is there in the morning. But remember Hetty, he is one of mine, so don't try and steal him."

Hetty smiles and disconnects the video call.


	2. Chapter 2 - The FNG

**Introduction of the new OC. He is based after someone I know.**

**Again I dont own NCIS LA or any of its characters.**

* * *

I walk into this old Public Works building with "Condemned" signs posted all over the place. I wonder to myself, am I in the right place? This place doesn't exist on maps, I had to find it the old fashion way, the male sense of direction, and luck. My CO called me at midnight and told me to be at this location by 0930 and didn't really give me any specifics. It seemed a little weird, but the Colonel is a good guy so I got up extra early, threw on a clean uniform and drove from base into downtown LA. Traffic was not its normal self heading into the city due to the early hour. I arrived a little head of schedule.

I see people walking about, they seem to be ignoring me but then I get a few looks. Must be the blue uniform. I don't see uniforms anywhere in the building.

I continue down the hall and hear voices off to my right.

"Im telling you G, Derek Jeter is the best shortstop in the league," thats coming from this big bald headed man who seems to carry himself well. Maybe ex military.

He is speaking to this early forties aged man with a stubble beard and blue eyes "Oh come on Sam, Hanley Ramirez is killing it this year. I'm telling you the Dodgers are back this year. The Yankees are getting old."

I notice a late twenties/early thirties dark haired woman sitting at her desk, kinda cute, seemingly not amused by the conversation. Completing the quarter is a long hair typical surfer stereotype sitting on the other side of their office space. He attempted to look like he was busy doing paperwork but I notice him looking up now and again making eye contact with the dark haired woman across from him.

"All those championships can't be wrong. And they have a great defense," says "Sam".

I am a baseball fan and I despise the Yankees, so I have to speak up and say something.

"Jeter? Really?" All four sets of eyes finally notice me standing there, the woman is staring at me in my uniform intently and the surfer boy seems upset, "The guy's been hurt all season and did squat. Im sorry, the best shortstop is JJ Hardy, he's hit the most home runs for a shortstop the last three seasons and won two gold gloves."

The man they call "G" looks at me and says forcefully, "Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

Before I can make a response I hear this voice behind me and cause me to jump a little.

I turn around and see this little old lady behind me with these glasses, and weating a suit, with a broach staring up at me. Im 6'1" and she barely is taller then my hips.

"Captain so nice to meet you please come with me, I am Ms. Henrietta Lange, but I prefer Hetty. Rusty says hello."

Nobody calls Colonel Michaelson, "Rusty" I just thought that nickname was folklore.

"Mr. Callen please go back to your work." The four of them sit their with their mouths open. The young woman has a sly smile on her face.

So the "G" man's last name is Callen, I wonder what the G stands for. I follow Hetty to her office, she offers me a chair and asks me if I would care for some tea. I decline.

"You'll have to forgive Mr. Callen, the uniform must of thrown him off, more so since it is an Air Force uniform. Nobody wears them around here unless they are undercover. I should've told Rusty that last night before I had you come up here."

There is a moment of weird silence and I speak up. "Hetty, I was told by Colonel Michaelson to be here this morning and not given much else in details. Why am I here?"

Hetty says "Don't worry Captain, all will be explained eventually, in the mean time, please read this file. Some of your questions are answered inside." She hands me a file folder labeled Classified. I open it and read the first few lines and my eyes go wide.

Just then I hear this loud whistle coming from the second level. I turn around and notice the four agents I had interrupted earlier head upstairs. The young woman is talking to the surfer dude.

"Did you see Deeks? He had wings on his shirt, he's a pilot, and kinda cute" she tosses her hair back.

"Deeks" following up behind her huffs "I thought you said you didn't have a thing for guys in uniform? You give me so much crap about nurses, thats what we call hypocrticial,"

The woman turns around and shoots a glare at Deeks.

Deeks continues to comment, "Whats next? You gonna present your scent glands again?"

The woman punches him hard in the shoulder and then continues up the stairs. Deeks breathes in deep. "You know that gets old, Kens."

* * *

The team of four walk into Ops and take their normal positions around the table. Deeks and Kensi in the back, Callen and Sam in the front.

Callen looks at Eric and says "What do you got?"

Eric starts his briefing on the new case. "Last night around 2000hrs Navy Lt. Commander Joe Stanton and Air Force Technical Sergeant Dwayne Myers were shot outside a equipment room inside a hangar at Edwards Air Force Base. Commander Stanton was killed." Eric pulls up photos of the crime scene on the monitors using his tablet. It shows the Commander dead on the ground with big pools of blood around him. There is also a video of a dark figure walking out of the hangar and away from the scene.

Nell continues, " Lt. Commander Joe Stanton was assigned to Edwards as a test pilot for the Navy's version of the F-35C Lightning II, the Joint Strike Fighter. He was there not for flight testing of the aircraft but testing the new version of Helmet Mounted Display System. Its a new helmet designed to work with the F-35 where the pilot gets all his displays shown on the helmet visor and by using his eyes can que targets, select weapons, readouts and switch screens without having to touch a display" Nell flashes some photos up on the screen of the helmet.

Deeks, seeing the photo of the helmet, makes a comment, "Looks like one of the two guys from Daft Punk, you know the gold helmeted one." Kensi shoots a short smile at him.

Sam makes a quick remark " Daft Punk? Guess Kensi's music choices have rubbed off on you Deeks."

"Yeah Sam, you kinda just get used to it, it grows on yah…...What am I saying?", Deeks can't believe that he just said that.

Eric brings everyone back to the task at hand "Sergeant Myers was a electronics technician who maintained the helmets and helped with its development. He survived his gunshot wounds and was airlifted to a trauma center in LA. It was discovered that one of the helmets was stolen as well."

Nell picks up the briefing, the two of them interact seamlessly. "This helmet is state of the art, this newest version was the final design that had all the bugs worked out. Commander Stanton was scheduled to do the final test this morning. The technology in that helmet is coveted by many other countries. If it gets out it can be copied and our pilots can lose an edge over our adversaries."

Callen shakes his head, "That may explain why theres an Air Force flyboy downstairs with Hetty. This happened out at Edwards we may have some issues working out there. May just close the door in our face."

* * *

"...We may have some issues working out there."

Just then the ops doors open and Hetty walks in with myself in tow.

"Not to worry Mr. Callen I have brought you a key to get you through that door if necessary. May I introduce to you US Air Force Captain Matthew Lee, AFOSI."

"AFOSI?," Deeks questions with confusion.

The brunette standing next to Deeks answers the question for him. "Air Force Office of Special Investigations, Deeks. Its the Air Force's version of us."

"Wow I thought NCIS was a mouthful. AFOSI doesn't exactly roll off the tongue as easy as NCIS", he replies.

I laugh a little at hearing that, wasn't the first time i've heard that, and it won't be the last but it was still worth a chuckle. I speak up, "We usually just say OSI or the old standby Federal Agent." I hear a few chuckles throughout the room.

The man i've heard referred to as Callen steps forward and shakes my head he seems a little put off at my presence and tries to hide it, "G. Callen, nice to meet you Captain." He points at the big man I heard downstairs as "Sam", "This is Agent Sam Hanna."

Agent Hanna steps forward and extends a hand and examines my uniform checking out my ribbons with a stern look on his face. This guy is pretty intimidating, he's gotta be ex-military. "Iraq and Afghanistan ribbons, Purple Heart, Air Medal, pilot's wings, parachutist and….. you were a Combat Controller?"

I beam a smile and reply "Yeah, got bored flying for a little bit, wanted to see what it was like on the other side of the coin down on the ground. I was a JTAC in Afghanistan for a bit, worked with some Spec Ops guys, mostly with the Army Rangers, but SEALS and Green Berets too."

"I was a SEAL, worked with a few Combat Controllers, great guys," he flashes a huge smile that shows respect and shakes my hand again.

The brunette steps forward with a smile from ear to ear, kinda giddy, "Kensi Blye and this is my partner…"

Her partner cuts her off "Marty Deeks, LAPD," he shakes my hand and tries to do the strongman grip, instantly I can tell he is annoyed at his partners giddiness towards me. Must be something there between those two. I let it go.

The last two members introduce themselves as Eric and Nell. Eric I can tell is no agent, shorts and sandals, he's gotta be the tech geek. Nell is known as their intelligence analyst. I can tell to not underestimate her by looking at her.

Hetty speaks up again. "Now that introductions are complete, we have been assigned to investigate the murders and the theft of the helmet. Granted it happened on a Air Force base but Commander Stanton has family connections on the Hill and with the new Secretary of the Navy. The Secretary got permission from the Secretary of the Air Force to have our unit work this case, but I believe Captain Lee can be a huge asset to us so please use him. He is one of us even though he comes from the Navy's younger sister. Captain Lee do you have anything to add?"

"That helmet gives the pilot that uses it a huge advantage, by having it in our enemies hands will level the playing field. The Chinese are developing a clone of the F-35 and we need to avoid that technology falling into their hands. I will give you whatever info or help you need, as Sam pointed out, I am not afraid of working with my fellow services, I will not get territorial and I hope to expect the same."

Hetty looks at me "Captain Lee, come with me, we have to get you out of that uniform. Your working with us now and I'll need you to blend in. I should have something in your size." She guides me out the door, "What are you a size 34 waist?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Feeling the new guy out

**Again I dont own NCIS LA or any of its characters. I've pretty much written a few chapters and will post a new one every once in awhile. **

** I have ideas on this current season.**

**I think I have this season figured out.**

**Back in Season two Deeks old boss Bates told Kensi that Deeks would never work with a female partner again, that would of been Jess Traynor. Deeks never gave Kensi a reason why he said that when asked. I think Traynor and Deeks were very close, and they worked together, and then she was killed on a case. I think that affected Deeks deeply and why he has been hesitant to start anything with Kensi. With the promo for 5x10 Frozen Lake it seems Deeks has bad memories of why he chose not to work with female partners again when he sees Kensi in trouble with a gun to her head cause he now cares deeply about her, and I think that freaks him out. I think Kensi notices this and figures it out, and to save what they have as a partnership she has to back off dating Deeks cause she sees how this affects him and the rest of theam, she does care about him, but is afraid of hurting him if something happened to her. So she takes the first opportunity to get away from the team for a bit, (the Afghanistan deployment), cause she can't deal with it and knows Deeks will fight to keep her there. Excellant opportunity for Daniela to get away on maternity leave and give Deeks about 8 episodes of soul searching and then drop another bombshell on episode 18 when Kensi comes back. Ah what writers will do for ratings. Anyway back to the story.**

* * *

After Hetty walks me out Callen looks at his team.

"Why would Hetty bring in an outsider on this? Especially since he's not Navy."

"What are you worried about G? He seems squared away. Plus Hetty would of never brought him here if she didn't research him" Sam replies.

Nell speaks up, "Hetty actually requested him. The Air Force was gonna send someone else but she requested him specifically."

"I don't trust him yet. Nell what do you know about him? I know Hetty had you do some background on him," Callen asks.

Nell types into her tablet and pulls up Captain Lee's file.

"He's 35 years old,single, never married, no kids, from Baltimore, Maryland…."

"I see why he's a JJ Hardy fan," interjects Sam with a smile. "Orioles."

"Enlisted in the Air National Guard after high school, graduated college a year early ….. huh…. Deeks you'll like this," Deeks looks up, " he went to Law School, graduated top of his class and is a member of the Maryland, DC, and Virginia bars….."

Deeks smiles and laughs, "Showoff."

Kensi retorts "Jealous there Deeks, feelin' threatened?" With a wicked smile on her face.

"Only when you haven't had your coffee Kens." He gives her one of his trademark smiles, "Its an honest profession, I'm probably better than him at it." Deeks attempts to appear puffed up but fails when Kensi hits him in the shoulder.

Nell gives a look at the two partners and continues. "He didn't go into JAG after that but went to Officer Training School and was accepted into the Undergraduate Pilot Training Program. He again graduated at the top of his class, went on to fly A-10 Thunderbolts in the Guard for a few years, did a tour in Afghanistan, he then decided to go to Active Duty in the Air Force and switched to flying F-16's."

Kensi continues to dig into Deeks "Huh…. Deeks, a Lawyer and a Fighter Pilot, think he's trumped your Public Defender and Cop card already. Think we found a replacement."

"You'd be lost without me Fern."

Sam ignores his colleagues and adds "The guy is motivated…."

"He did another two tours, one in Iraq and another in Afghanistan. After the last tour he was injured when his F-16 collided with a F-18 during a training exercise and he had to eject. Hurt his left arm and he couldn't get back on flight status for awhile. He volunteered to partake in a new program where pilots were trained to be Joint Terminal Attack Controllers, or JTAC's…" Photos pop up on screen of Captain Lee as a JTAC with the rest of his team dressed in camo, baseball cap, scarf around his neck, body armor with a beard and a radio strapped to his chest.

Deeks pipes up "JTAC? You guys and your acronyms?"

Sam answers the detective "Guys assigned with ground units or special forces, to coordinate and call in airstrikes when needed if the ground unit gets in a pinch. They are in the thick of it getting shot at, ambushed, and mortared. Ballsy, not a lot of pilots would be caught dead on the ground, like I said he's motivated."

"He went on another tour in Afghanistan as a JTAC working with Army Rangers. He was wounded in a firefight close to the end of his deployment and came home. Was recruited by OSI a little over two years ago, went to FLETC, graduated again at the top of his class and specializes in counterintelligence and counter surveillance. He is highly decorated as Sam pointed out earlier. He is now a Reservist, maintains his flight rating, and works full time with OSI. He's been an Agent about a year and a half, been involved in a few major cases but nothing really stands out."

"A year and a half, the guys a rookie? Doesn't seem to have done much undercover work, gonna probably have to babysit him more then he's useful. Still wonder why Hetty put him with us."

"Hetty must see something in him, she's never really made a bad judgement on anyone so far. Deeks may of been a stretch but he's working out ok, G." Sam gives Deeks a slap on the back.

"I so feel the love you guys, I'm touched." Deeks fakes amusement.

"Deeks and Kensi I'm assigning you babysitting duty with the flyboy, make sure he stays outta trouble.

Deeks makes a face and can't believe it, Kensi just looks down and shakes her head and states "Really Callen? Its bad enough I gotta watch Shaggy over there but this guy", she flashes a smile at Deeks. "Why do we get all the babysitting details, not saying that this guy is that bad, but why not you and Sam?"

"That's cause i'm the senior field agent and you two are so good at it." Callen smiles a smirk at his junior agent and LAPD partner while Sam lets out a chuckle.

Just then the doors reopen and Matt walks back into ops. He is out of his uniform and in a pair of jeans and a blue button down shirt with a pair of black lightweight tactical boots. A black banded Omega watch is on his left wrist. Kensi has a double take at the sight.

"Maybe this babysitting won't be that bad. Hetty is a wardrobe genius." she remarks.

Deeks looking at the outfit and puts a shocked look on his face "Hey thats one of my shirts. I was gonna wear that again."

"Looks like he wears it better Deeks." Sam ribs.

* * *

I walk back into ops hearing the word "babysitting." I'm not surprised though, kinda expect it actually. I really don't care, all my life i've always been under estimated. I can hold my own.

I hear Sam's comment about the shirt and throw up a cocky smile, pull the shirt sleeve collars and look right at Deeks, "Yeah I make this look good."

Kensi, Callen, Nell, and Sam laugh.

I look straight at Callen, raise an eyebrow, and keep eye contact, speaking dead serious to him "So I need a babysitter? …. Peaked at my file? ... Just a year and a half in the field, I'm an outsider, a boy in blue. Well to be honest, I don't care, I was asked to work on this case, and I will work diligently with whomever I am assigned with. As you saw in my file my last run in with the Navy wasn't a great experience", subconsciously I rub my left arm along the scar, "All I care about is what happened, how it happened, and catching the person dumb enough to do it. You can work with me or shut me out, it doesn't matter, but I'll still give you 100% effort. Now let me guess, those two", I point at Kensi and Deeks, "are the ones who are gonna change my diapers? Hmmpf….Pulled rank didn't yah? Alright, I'll play along. What's the next move?" I put my hands on the table and exhale never losing eyesight on Callen.

Callen tilts his head, drops his arms and takes a long look at me. I just return his glare, seeing who blinks first. I know he's feeling me out. I wasn't gonna let him intimidate me.

"Kensi, Deeks, grab your diaper bag and take Matt here up to Edwards and check out the crime scene, see what you can find or what was missed. Sam and I will go check up on the Sergeant and see what he knows" Callen orders.

Kensi and Deeks walk around the table and head for the door.. Deeks has a sour look on his face. "Why do we always get sent to the desert, this Norwegian skin is not meant for it" he whines.

"Just gotta watch out for those pouncing rattlesnakes" Kensi retorts.

I feel like I can add to this conversation "Tell you what Detective, if you're a good boy, I'll let you put on a helmet and sit in an F-16."

Kensi laughs, "I'm starting to like this guy." I walk out the ops doors behind them.


	4. Chapter 4 - Who's driving?

**Again I dont own NCIS LA or its Characters.**

**Still working on Character Development just want all to understand the new OC.**

* * *

Kensi, Deeks and I start walking down the stairs after getting our orders. I notice how these two interact. Laughing and ribbing each other. They seem really relaxed and comfortable like they'd been together for awhile.

"Deeks you better go pee now cause its over an hour and a half to Edwards. And I really don't wanna stop on the way. This one has a bladder like a girl," she looks at me while pointing at her partner.

"Well you would know cause.. you are a girl and I've dealt with you on stakeouts.. You better go to as well," Deeks replies quickly with a sly grin.

"I don't have to go….. well maybe I do."

"Ah-hah I prove my point." Recognizing that they were having this conversation right in front of me, it stops. They both look at me seeing what I would say to their conversation.

"I'm good, I'll just use my diaper on our way out if I have to, give you guys something to do since you are babysitting. Gotta get my money's worth. Hurry up I'll meet you at my car up front, I'm driving."

"Oh ...no... no... no," Deeks turns grabs my shoulders and looks at me directly raising his hands to emphasize his point. "You gotta let her drive, Kensi always drives, its kinda an unwritten rule in the Kensi Blye Survival Guide. She drives, controls the radio, you have to keep her well fed with junk food and coffee….you do have like some Twinkies or Ho-Ho's in your glove box right?, and neverm under any circumstance, look her straight in the eye. OWWW, Fragglerock," Kensi punches him hard in the shoulder.

I laugh thinking he can't be serious. "My base, my rules, plus only way you can get thru the gate and across the taxiways and ramps to the scene is with me, its under OSI control, and you're supposed to be baby sitting me. How are you gonna keep track of me. Plus, and I hate to admit it, I'm a fighter pilot, we are control freaks, if it moves we need to control it. I'll be gentle." I flash a smile.

Kensi just shakes her head and says "Thats fine, but I call shot gun." She heads off to the ladies room and I head out the door.

Deeks has a shocked look on his face and calls after her "Kens, how come that doesn't work when I say it…..Kens….Kensi…."

Few minutes later Deeks and Kensi emerge outside the building. I was waiting outside the doors.

"I'm parked right over here."

"Probably has a Corvette or Mustang or some two door sport coupe. I'll be stuck in a small back seat with my knees in my chest the whole way up and not be able to feel my legs. You know how these fighter jocks are, I've seen the movies, that or its some rundown government issue Crown Vic with like nothing in it" Deeks whispers to his partner as they walk out into the parking lot, not knowing I can hear them quite clearly.

"Here's my ride." Its a 2013 Ford Taurus SHO. Its dark blue and looks menacing Its my personal vehicle that I kinda tricked out some. It looks inconspicuous, but its got a twin turbo engine under the hood and a few other goodies.

"Let me guess you were expecting some souped up sports car that goes along with my pilot ego. Well I'm not like that. Never understood the macho, gift from God mentality of the guys I flew with, it was kinda off putting. I like practicality and comfort and not some much flash ... well maybe a little flash."

"Dude its just a Taurus."

Kensi and Deeks share a curt smile, thinking about Sam and Callen with their Challenger and Jaguar XKR.

I go to back and pop the trunk. "Let me grab my weapon and badge. Didn't presume to carry them in when I was in uniform."

My trunk area is one area I paid particular attention to when tricked out my car. Hanging from the trunk lid is my black ballistic vest with a gold "OSI Federal Agent" badge on the front and back. Also some web belts and holsters hang from it. My go bag sits in the middle. Under the carpet where my spare tire should of been had been modified. I take out my keys and unlock a lock in the floor and raise up the panel. I see Kensi lean over and look in impressed. Under the panel on the left are foam cutouts for my M9 Beretta, M11-A1 SIG (same version as to what Kensi carries just Air Force Issue) and my personal sidearm of choice a Walther PPQ. On the right side are cutouts that hold my M4 assault rifle and another for a Remington 870 Tactical Shotgun and all the accessories.

Kensi whistles and looks at me, "Thats some setup. Did all that yourself? Wonder if I can do that in my car."

"Yeah it took awhile but the motor pool guys like me and helped out. I like to have it organized and out of the way." I grab my badge and the Walther. My credentials are already in my pocket.

Deeks pipes up touching my vest thats hanging from the trunk lid, "Gold lettering on the vest eh? Kinda ostentatious. Kens, how come we are stuck with blue vests and white letters? We need a little more style with our stuff."

Kensi rolls her eyes at him. I put my badge on my belt and cover it with my shirt. Kensi notices I grabbed the Walther.

"Thought you guys were issued SIG's? What's up with the Walther?"

"I like the trigger better, I can shoot all three but if I'm not in uniform or ABU's I prefer to carry this. Sometimes a SIG screams "Federal Agent" and this doesn't. Was a gift from a Polish Air Force pilot friend of mine I worked with. My boss doesn't approve but looks the other way."

I slide the Walther and its holster inside my pants. I close the trunk walk around to the passenger side and open both the front door and back doors for the two of them. I get in, Sync up my phone with my car and turn it over. Kensi automatically reaches for my radio. I have Pandora in my car and she starts doing searches. I'm worried that they'll stay in my presets. Deeks is in the back seat shaking his head.

"Hope you like techno till your ears bleed."

To be honest its doesn't bother me that much, there were a few songs on my Pandora that were of that variety. Kensi finds something she likes and buckles up. Deeks is in the back looking around inside the car, why? I have no clue.

I get a deviant look on my face and decide to screw with the surfer boy.

"Deeks you good back there?"

He replies yes, but he hasn't put his seatbelt on yet. I look at his partner and give her a look and a wink as I put the car into reverse. I see a slight smile creep on her face as she gets what I'm trying to do. I mash the accelerator and back out of the spot really fast and do one of the quickest J-turns in history. Deeks is thrown in the back seat against the door, I can hear him curse a little. I let out a laugh.

As I'm about to turn out onto the main road for the highway and look back at Deek's.

"I asked if you were good."

He just gives me a death glare "Really?" as I turn onto the road and speed off towards the highway to head out to Edwards.

Kensi just snorts out a laugh and I open up the throttle and weave in and out of LA traffic.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Hangar

**I dont own NCIA LA or any of its characters.**

**Im just editing the chapters I've typed up over the past few days. I have ideas on where I want this to go. I hint to the Densi and Neric stuff but don't focus on it. And no my OC does not have a thing for Kensi. In later chapters you'll see where he is coming from. **

* * *

The car ride out to Edwards was what I would call "eventful." Kensi didn't seem to mind me weaving in and out of traffic with inches to spare and my foot constantly on the accelerator. Deeks I could tell in the rear view mirror I could tell was not having much fun. He had kept asking me if I had a callsign. I told him yes but I wasn't going to tell him. He spent 30 minutes trying to guess. I wasn't giving in. He went quiet after Kensi gave him a glare.

"Kens, all those things I said about your driving….." he paused as I switched lanes to get around a BMW who was going to slow and then gunned it and cut him off, " I take it all back."

"Deeks you think this is bad, then don't fly with me." I chuckle and mash the gas again to get around a tractor trailer.

I can tell he had enough so I dial it back down a little before he hurls in the back of my car. I did it more to avoid the clean up then for his well being. He notices I slow it down a little and go into a more relaxed driving style. I can see him relax a little and he releases the "oh shit" handle above the door in the back.

Kensi sees him relax and mutters "Wouse" under her breath before looking over at me.

"Nell said you went to law school, so did Deeks."

"Yeah I did, kinda thought it was the thing I was supposed to do, what was expected. I graduated, passed the bar in a few states, got a few offers but didn't go down that path." This was a hard subject for me, it brings up a lot of sad memories of that time. To deflect explaining more I look in the mirror at Deeks, "You were a lawyer huh? Don't see it. UCLA? USC?"

Deeks noticed the slight dig I threw at him "Yeah I was a lawyer, public defender for awhile, then thought I could do more good being a cop to avoid things happening instead of dealing with the aftermath. UCLA. You?"

"

Georgetown. Knew some people down there that got me in. Did it without the help of the Air Force so had to work a few jobs, some I'm not too proud of, and had to try for a bunch of scholarships."

Kensi turns in her seat with a huge smile on her face, "See Paulo you're not the only one." Must of been an inside joke. "Why didn't you go into JAG?"

I really didn't wanna deal with that question but it was asked so I took in a deep breath, " At that time I was seeing someone, a teacher, she could see that being a lawyer wasn't my first choice, she saw right through the bull. She told me that I shouldn't do what others told me to do or what I thought I was supposed to do but to follow my dream for what I wanted to do. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to fly, so I asked to go to OTS, became an officer, and requested flight training. I was in the Maryland Air Guard at the time and they sponsored me to go to flight school and the rest is history."

"She seemed like a special person," Kensi asks me.

"Yeah she was….Well theres the gate. Agent Blye do me a favor and open the glove box and remove that placard that says "Alpha Ramp Access 1" on it please and stick it on the middle of the dash. Also you two might wanna break out your creds." The Air Force Security Forces were out in strength due to the incident. I pull up to the main gate with my creds in hand.

"Morning Sergeant, Captain Lee, OSI, with Agents Blye NCIS and Detective Deeks LAPD" Kensi and Deeks hold up their ID's, "were part of the investigation team heading over to Hanger D."

"

Go ahead Captain, you know where you're going right?"

"Yeah Sergeant, I know the shortcuts." We pull away and I hit the phone button on my steering wheel dialing a number.

It rings twice then a voice picks up "Ramp Ops, Master Sergeant Dwyer."

"Sean, its Matt, I'm headed over to Hanger D with two in my personal vehicle. Got anything going on the ramps I need to know about?" I ask him.

We hear him laugh on the line, " You wanna cut across my active flight line to avoid the long route huh? We got flight ops going on right now, but thats mostly on the west ramps and taxiways. Stick to the east ramp and taxiways. And Captain, obey the ramp speed limits would yah. I got you on visual, throw on your four ways." He responded from ramp control up in the tower.

"Thanks Master Sergeant, out." I hang up and pull up on the ramp, we drive past the flight line and rows of F-16's, F-22's, Globalhawks and a sprinkling of the new F-35's. I can see Deeks is stuck to the window looking out at all the planes. Its like a kid in a candy store.

"Hey Deeks don't drool on my window, my dog does that enough already." Kensi gives snort laugh to my remark.

We pull up to Hanger D and I can see my fellow OSI agents and Security Forces have it surrounded.

Agent Blye, Detective Deeks and myself walk up to the crime scene tape. I show my badge and am waved thru. I see my fellow OSI Agent Major Dave Wojochenski and head over to him.

"Wojo what's going on?"

"Captain, hardly recognized you in civies."

"Yeah their fault," I point at Deeks and Kensi, "Special Agent Kensi Blye, NCIS, LAPD Liaison Detective Marty Deeks, this is Major Dave Wojochenski, OSI." I introduce them.

Deeks extends a hand to Dave, "Major Woj..ceck….."

Dave laughs, "Just call me Wojo. So you're the ones we've been ordered to wait on to arrive so I can turn over my crime scene too huh? Navy." Dave seems a little uptight and leary about turning over his crime scene. The rest of the OSI techs and Security Forces all have stern looks on their faces.

"Major, the officer murdered was a Navy Commander and the SecNav called us in. We don't choose where we are assigned just do what we are told." Kensi tries to be diplomatic.

"I dont like being strong armed. Especially since this is an Air Force Base, Air Force Hangar, and Air Force equipment. No disrespect, but we can handle this ourselves, not turn it over to squids." Dave doesn't want to calm down. I can tell this is rubbing him the wrong way. I decided to step in to keep the peace.

"Wojo, hence why I am here. They are just my babysitters. I'll be there every step, no matter how hard they try and keep me in the dark."

Dave relents, "Fine. Your lucky I like you Captain."

Deeks had been quiet during the whole exchange but I can see him fidgeting. "So Wojo, does Captain Lee have a callsign, is it like Hammer or Thor or Bozo….."

I shoot a look at Dave and shake my head. He gets the message. Dave waves his hand forward, "Come on lets go look."

We walk into the hanger. OSI techs are snapping photos still. The blood of Sergeant Myers and Commander Stanton is still pooled on the floor.

"The Hanger was accessed by a civilian keycard belonging to a Nic Crumble at around 1945hrs last night. Crumble works for Timmons Defense Systems. They are one of contractors who are working on the F-35 helmet system. Funny thing is there is no entry of him coming into base yesterday or leaving last night. Crumble reporting his card missing this morning. Whoever did this must of had his access card. The shooter came in went straight for the equipment room, he must of been surprised by Sergeant Myers and Commander Stanton. He pulled a 9mm and shot the Commander 3 times in the chest an and the Sergeant twice." Wojo explains.

Kensi walked over to the equipment room and stands in the doorway. "The shooter was here. I assume the shell casings were found here?" Dave shakes his head. "Shooter takes the helmet and walks out, the Sergeant was hit twice crawls over the floor" She is pointing at the blood streaks on the floor, "trying to get to this phone. Did the Sergeant ever make a call?"

"No he was found barely conscious by Security Forces at 2200 hours when they were doing a final sweep and noticed the Hangar side door was open."

"Tough man, surviving two hours with two rounds in the chest." Deeks spoke up. "Any cameras in the hangar?"

"There is one on the main door and one inside the hangar but not one near here. Not a very good view. Shooter knew it was there and avoided looking at it. The tapes have been sent to NCIS."

"You mentioned the civilian tech Nic Crumble. Anyone talk to him since this morning?" asked Kensi

"He called in this morning saying he was sick when he called in his card missing. I have Agents heading that way to check on him and bring him so you can talk to him."

"Dave which helmet he get?" I ask.

"The Mark IV. He got the newest and most updated. Had the new software and coating on the visor."

"Crap"

"Whats the mean?" Deeks asks worryingly.

"It means its very ,very bad, and we need to recover that helmet."


	6. Chapter 6 - New Info

**Thanks for the reviews. I knew this Fic wasnt gonna get a lot of traffic. Seems most of the stuff on here is Densi, Callen, or Neric related.**

**But thanks to the followers and reviewers. I was nervous about writing all this but it seems fun. Some have asked if I was in the Air Force, I was. I have an understanding as to what goes on. I didn't really plan this fanfic out, kinda get an idea, write it out and just go with it. I have so many ideas but I need to filter how to fit it in. **

**Again I dont own NCIS LA or any of its Characters, only my OC.**

* * *

Callen and Sam arrived at the Trauma Center where Tech Sergeant Myers was being treated. As they stepped out of Sam's Challenger, Callen was still stuck on Captain Lee.

"How can you trust him already? He's just outta FLETC, he's green, he's not even Navy, and I think he's cocky as hell", Callen continues on.

"G. Special Ops is a small tight knit community. The Air Force Combat Controllers are no joke. Their training is just as intense as SEAL training. Maybe five out of fifty make it thru indoctrination, and he is a pilot, he already had a great job thats respected, why give that up and go play in the dirt? I respect that for his choice, but he still has to earn my respect when it comes to this job", Sam replies. In his head Sam knows that Matt can hold his own but kind of agrees with Callen when it comes to the work that they do, but he doesn't let it show. He will give him the benefit of the doubt. But God forbid if he got anyone hurt, then it would be hell to pay.

They walk thru the main lobby and into the elevator heading to the floor where Sergeant Myers room is.

"I just don't like outsiders getting involved. I just want this team focused on its job and not have to have two of my team distracted by watching over someone they haven't worked with," Callen is adamant. Callen doesn't like it but he agrees with Sam on Matt's background, he knows Matt can handle his own if it got tough.

"Don't worry, if anything goes wrong we'll make sure he's the last one in, I trust Kensi and Deek's judgement, plus I get the feeling Matt knows his position. He didn't come off as gung-ho. I don't think he will do anything stupid."

"If Hetty vetted him, I guess I have to give him the benefit of the doubt, then Sam."

They walk into Sergeant Myers room. The nurse is in there checking up on him, he is still asleep.

The nurse speaks up when she notices the two agents. "He's in and out. He's very lucky, I can give you a few minutes but thats it. Please try not to stress him out."

"No problem, we just have a few questions and then we will let him rest.," Sam reassures her.

"Ok, I'll be right outside."

"Thank you," Callen nods at her.

Sergeant Myers starts to awake upon hearing voices in the room. He lets out a deep breath and the agents can see he is trying to focus in on them. His chest is wrapped in bandages and blood stains on them show where the two bullets pierced his chest. His breathing is labored but his eyes are fully open now.

Callen begins "Sergeant Myers, welcome back. We won't take long and let you get back to sleep. NCIS Agents Callen" points to himself, " and Hanna," points to Sam.

Sgt. Myers tries to speak but its very weak, "You're here about Commander Stranton?"

Sam walks up closer to the Sgt. "Yes we are, anything you can tell us about what happened would be helpful. We know you've been thru hell."

"Commander Stranton was a great guy, never thought something like this would happen." He adjusts in his bed and pain hits his face, " I just wanted to show him the new updates on the helmet. I should've let him just go home. His wife must be …." Sgt. Myers eyes start to tear up.

"Do you remember anything about the shooter?" This comes from Callen trying to get him to focus

"

He was kind of short, shorter than me, say about 5'8"- 5'9" dark complexion, really didn't get too good a look, didn't see his face, it happened so fast."

"Did he say anything? Did he have an accent?"

"No he didn't say anything" he wincies "Sorry this isn't helping much. I just walked into the equipment room after the Commander and then I was on the floor." They agents can tell he's beginning to get tired and upset that he couldn't give them more info. Then his brow pops up unexpectedly.

"I did notice something though when he walked out before I passed out. I could see part of a tattoo on his forearm when he raised the weapon. It was sticking out from under his jacket. I looked like it was scaly, like a fish or a dragon over top a triangle…...didn't really get a good look at it." Sgt. Myers is trying his hardest to remember, hoping whatever he can tell them will help.

Sam looks at Callen "Could be a Chinese Triad gang tattoo….That's not good. Matt did say the Chinese were working on a clone of the F-35."

Sgt. Myers speaks up, "You don't think they got it? That would catch them up to us on its development."

Sam hates to be the bearer of bad news, "Yeah they got a helmet."

Called picks up his phone and calls Eric "Eric I need you to look into connections between Chinese Ministry of State Security and Chinese organized crime. The Triads may of just gotten their hands on the helmet and may try to give it to the Chinese government for money. Also figure out which Triad gang has a dragon or coy fish tattoo..

"You got it Callen I'm on it."

Sam looks at Sgt. Myers, "You did good, get some rest, hang tough." And they walk out of the room and head back to Ops.

* * *

"You got it callen I'm on it," Eric replies to Callen and then looks over at Nell. He starts typing away on his computer and so does Nell looking into what intelligence info she has access too.

The two of them work in sync trying to find a common vector, Eric is looking for the gang with the tattoo, Nell is looking for connections between Chinese Triad gangs and the Chinese government.

As Eric waits for his search to find something he looks over to Nell "Did you notice this morning how Matt and Callen were standing off?"

"Yeah, I did, but Callen is like that, the guy is an outsider that was forced on him, of course he's gonna feel a little territorial, he knows nothing about him. I think Matt handled it good though, didn't back down to him. Callen respects that" Nell adds.

"You get the feeling that Matt is kinda like a mix of all four of the team," Eric ponders.

"How so?" Nell seems confused yet intrigued in his thought process.

"Well he's tough like Sam, he went through Special Forces training, seems like he can hold his own, mysterious and a lone wolf like Callen, he never married and moved around a lot, seems very determined, unassumingly dangerous like Kensi…." Nell interupts him

"And he's kinda hot like Kensi is, might help him get thru a few doors," Nell blushes as she says this. Eric does not seem amused, and a little deflated and gives Nell a look.

"What? He is, and he's a pilot, those silver wings do things for a girl," she sees how hurt Eric is so she adds, "...so I'm told. He's not my type." She's kicking herself for the slip and hopes Eric isn't too upset.

Eric continues on, "Anyway and he's a lawyer like Deek's, so he's smart on his feet and seems to have a sense of humor. Kinda can see why Hetty chose him. He kinda compliments everyone on the team."

Eric then gets an email, "Its from OSI, its the video from inside the hangar. Lets see if I can enhance it and get a shot of the tattoo Callen was asking about." Eric starts working his magic on the computer trying to isolate the shooters forearm looking for a clear shot of the tattoo. After a few tries he gets a clear shot. "Got it! Now lets see which gang this belongs to."

He inputs the screen grab into the LAPD's Gang Unit database and has the computer search for the tattoo. Not 30 seconds later he gets a hit.

"Woah, that's not good. I gotta call Callen."


	7. Chapter 7 - Callsign

**I worked on this chapter for awhile last night and this morning. It's one of my favorites.**

**I decided to have my OC stop teasing Deeks. I think my OC put him thru enough hell so decided to make his day. **

**And now the disclaimer, I dont own NCIS LA or its characters only my OC. Enjoy.**

* * *

Deeks, Kensi and I leave the hangar after gathering all the info we needed. Kensi called Eric and told him to expect the video feeds from the hangar and see what he could get out of them. We start walking back to my car to head out. Wojo promised his Agents would bring Nic Crumble to his office for us to have a chat with him when they retrieved him. We have quite a few questions for him.

As we near my car a young woman, a Sergeant in her ABU's walks up towards us.

"Captain Lee is that you? Wow never seen you out of your flight suit or uniform before."

I turn around instantly recognizing the voice. A smile goes across my face.

"Mags what's going on? Yeah I guess you could say I clean up nice." I spread my arms out for a little pose for her. Kensi and Deeks just stand there kinda befuddled.

"I'll say so Captain. Guess I gotta try and hang out with you more after hours., even though I hardly ever see you out. Such a workaholic. You're here about what happened in Hangar D?" She asks with a sad face.

"Yeah Mags I'm assigned to the investigation. Joint-investigation with NCIS, they have the lead but I'm tagging along. These two are my babysitters. NCIS Agent Blye and Detective Deeks." I point at Kensi and Deeks. They wave.

"Mam …. sir" as she nods her head in their direction. "Its devastating to hear what happened to Sergeant Myers. He was a good guy, a friend, well liked by everyone, is he ok?" She looks at me with deep concern on her face. I know how close the NCO's are around here.

"He was airlifted to Los Angeles. Last I heard he was out of surgery and it was touch and go. He's a fighter though."

"Good, I hope you figure out whoever did this." Her face lights up in anger. I know how much of a pit bull she can be.

"Working on it Mags."

"And when you figure it out, kick whoever it is ass for me." She changes the subject on me

"So Captain are you gonna see her while you're here? She hasn't seen you in awhile. Think she is starting to miss you." Mags says sweetly. Kensi and Deeks stand there even more confused. Deek then gets a silly grin on his face, like he knows something he shouldn't. I chuckle a little knowing what he's thinking. Kensi seems a little deflated.

"I may stop by and say hello. How's she doing?"

"She's good. She seems ready to go and in top shape. You know I take care of her when you're not around. You should take her out, she might like that. She's just right over there on the flight line waiting on you." Mags points to a row of air shelters on the ramp.

"I'll take her out after this investigation is over. I promise." Hoping this will placate Mags. She does love her job

Deeks just laughs and looks at me. "Got a hot date there Captain? Are we interrupting something? I'd like to meet her, she sounds cute." Kensi punches him in the arm.

"Down boy, don't be nosy." Kensi snarls at him. I can tell she has more of a clue about what's going on then her adolescent minded partner.

I realize that I had been talking to Mags and forgot about Kensi and Deeks standing there.

"Where are my manners. Agent Blye, Detective Deeks this is Tech Sergeant Maggie Porter. She is my plane captain. One of the best in the Air Force. Her and her crew are second to none, stack them up against anyone. I have one of the few all female maintenance crews. She keeps my bird in top shape."

"Don't think just cause your name's on it that it's yours. its not your bird Captain, it's mine, I only allow you to fly her when I feel like it. And don't you forget that. You even put a scratch on her you'll regret it." Mags sternly tells me while pointing her finger at me.

"Wow Kensilina shes just a protective of that plane as you are of your car."

"Yeah Deeks, you scratch or dent my car I'll make you'll regret it too." She puts Deeks in a headlock.

"Wonder what it would be like with an all female team around me at NCIS…...Hopefully I get to pick the agents…..Yeah that would be nice….OWWWW Fragglerock…...WHAT KENSI?...You'd be on my team. You're my first choice…..OWW" Kensi hits him again a second time.

"Deeks just shutup before you get in deeper trouble." Kensi glares at him as he is rubbing his arm.

I laugh at the exchange. I hope in the future that whoever I get partnered up with I get along that well with. Those two are a sight to behold.

"Anyway Captain" Mags interjects, " She's right over there. Go on over and say hi. I'm late for a meeting. Good seeing you sir."

"Thanks Mags, I will." I decide I might as well go, I'm already here. I start walking down the flight line towards the airplane shelters. Deeks is practically jogging behind me to catch up.

"So Matt, who is she? Blonde, brunette? Maybe a red head? She in the Air Force? How long you known her? Why haven't you seen her? Is it serious?," Deeks is just shot out of a cannon, I chuckle and a smile grows across my face. I turn and face Deek's and look him straight in the eye.

"Deeks I believe you will be pleasantly surprised." I reply. Deeks gets a smile from ear to ear across his face now too.

I look back at Kensi and she is walking 5 steps behind us just shaking her head.

We turn a corner and are standing in front of a airplane shelter.

"There she is Deeks, that's my girl."

Deeks looks around, looking left and right. "Where I don't see anyone."

Kensi walks up behind him and slaps him on the back. "Its not a person Deeks, its the plane. That's her", pointing to a F-16 parked under the shelter.

Deeks eyes light up like a Christmas tree. "Wow that's yours?"

"Well like Mags said its hers by the way of the US Government but yeah thats her. Its my F-16. Go ahead Deeks take a look around."

Deeks walks over like a 5 year old on Christmas Day checking out the aircraft. Pointing things out to Kensi like the gun and the Sidewinder missiles on the wingtips. He is just in awe. I leave the two of them alone as I walk around the aircraft just taking her in. I check all the control services and run my hands down the wings and fuselage like I do when I do my pre-flight walk arounds. Mags was right, she was ready to go. It had been almost a month since I last flew and I missed it.

As part of my Air Force Reserve commitment and my assignment to Edwards as an OSI agent I was transferred to the F-16 unit on base. When I wasn't being an agent I was a chase pilot for the flight testing going on here.

I walk around the other side and up to the cockpit and Deeks is looking inside the intake scoop under the nose, sticking his head in, its a big intake, and then he looks up just under the cockpit. He reads off what's painted under the canopy rails.

"Capt. Matthew "Emil" Lee ….. Emil? Whats that? Is that your call sign?"

"Yes it is Deeks. Happy now?"

Kensi looks up at it and asks "How'd you get that?"

"Back in flight training the instructors give you your initial call signs. Usually some derogatory name based on your name or the way you look. On my uniform it says M. Lee on the nametape. The IP's started calling me "Emilee" based on my name, basically calling me a girl. After awhile it was shortened to Emil and it has stuck thru all these years. My closest friends call me Emil. You wanna sit in the cockpit Deeks?" I decided to give him a thrill for the crap that I put him thru today.

"Hell yeah. Kens, you gotta get a picture."

Kensi laughs, "You know we have an investigation to do."

"Gimme a break Kens, this photo will be cooler than my pics from Jordan on that camel or where I looked like Lawrence of Arabia. I gotta rub it in Sam's face."

I point to the ladder attached to the side of the jet, "Deek's climb up that ladder. When you get to the top don't put your feet in yet. Sit your butt down on the edge of the cockpit." He does just that. "Now swing your right foot over the seat but don't kick the HUD or the displays, and don't put your foot on the seat."

"Why not?"

"Cause Deek's its an ejection seat and you could hit the lever and set it off."

"Oh that would be bad."

I laugh out loud. "Yeah it would and I'd be in deep trouble, and Kensi wouldn't have a partner. Now put your right foot in the footwell and side your butt onto the seat and slide your left leg into the left footwell." Deeks follows instructions and gets seated into the cockpit. Kensi takes out her phone and takes a few shots. Deeks hams it up having her take serious shots looking like hes in a war film and a few funny poses. I climb up the ladder and lean in and point out certain features, the displays, the control stick and throttle, the weapons systems, and he has a huge smile on his face. A few minutes pass by and I tell him he's gotta get out or Mags will kill me. He reluctantly gets out and I tell him the reverse on how to get out. As soon as he gets to the bottom of the ladder a Security Forces SUV pulls up and Wojo gets out.

"Captain you guys might wanna come with me, we got a problem."

"Whats the problem Dave?" I ask.

"We can't find Nic Crumble."


	8. Chapter 8 - The Crumble Connection

**Thanks for all the views, reviews and follows. Didn't expect to get such a response. I'm having some fun doing this. Will say last nights episode "Frozen Lake" was good. **

**This chapter is full of action and enlightens more into the case. I had a lot of fun writing this out. Hope you enjoy it. Keep the reviews coming.**

**I dont own NCIS LA or its characters only my OC.**

* * *

Callen and Sam walk back into ops after visiting Sergeant Myers and as soon as Callen clears the Ops door he looks at Eric and Nell. "What did you find out guys?"

Nell looks from her monitor and turns to Callen and Sam flashes a photo of the tattoo on screen, "The tattoo belongs to members of the Liao Liao, _The Chosen Few_, its a new up and coming gang in Los Angeles. Suspected to having Chinese military backing. Some of its founding members were from the Chinese Army."

Eric picks up the details "Mostly operate out of Long Beach, typical gang activity, protection, prostitution, gambling, drugs. Their leader is Yu Fan Lin, ex Chinese army, emigrated in 1999, went to college then fell off the grid for awhile. Reappeared as the leader of Liao Liao in 2009." Photos appear of Yu on the monitors.

"He was used as a conduit for selling knock off electronics and goods supplied to him by Chinese generals, also weapons, and drugs. Intelligence points to a falling out between Yu and his Chinese backers awhile ago," Nell finishes it up.

"Looks like the relationship may of started up again. You think Yu is gonna try and sell the helmet to the Chinese?" Sam rubs his chin while he talks to Callen. He does that when he is deep in thought.

Callen nods his head "That or Yu was under orders from the Chinese. The Ministry of State Security could of approached Liao Liao on the sly. That way if things go sideways the Chinese will have deniability."

"Makes sense, G."

Just then Callen's phone rings. He looks down and see that its Kensi calling him from Edwards. He answers the phone. "What's up Kensi?"

Kensi, Deek's and Matt are standing outside Nic Crumble's apartment with other OSI agents. Matt is talking with Major Wojochenski, Deek's is just walking out of Crumble's front door and towards Kensi.

"We finished up looking over the crime scene. No new information from there that OSI hasn't already given us. Matt's contacts in OSI gave us the name of a Civilian Contractor from Timmons Defense Systems, a Nic Crumble. Supposedly his access card was used to access the hangar and the equipment room last night at the time of the shooting. He called it in missing this morning then didn't come into work. OSI agents went to his place and he wasn't there. We arrived and took a look around. Looks like he left on his own, no signs of forced entry or a struggle. You get anything off the Sergeant or the videos?"

Eric takes a look at Callen and knows what Callen wants him to do without asking. He starts doing a search on Nic Crumble.

"The Sergeant remembered seeing a tattoo on the arm of the shooter. Eric was able to tie it to a Chinese gang out of Long Beach with Chinese military connections. We think they may of arranged for the gang to steal the helmet and sell it to mainland China," Callen fills her in. He has a theory forming in his head.

Deek's takes Kensi's phone from her ear and hits the speakerphone button. "Callen one of the neighbors said Crumble left this morning on his own. The neighbor tried to strike up a conversation with him but he seemed distracted and in a hurry. He got into his car and took off."

Matt walks over hearing the speakerphone and starts to listen in, Deeks takes a step back so Matt can here. Matt nods his head in thanks.

Just then Eric cuts into the line. "Guys I just ran Crumble's phone records. There are a lot of phone calls to some burn phones, one number more than the rest. All the phones were bought at a store suspected to be a front for Liao Liao."

Deeks rubs his hair back and Matt lets out a breath.

"Well theres our connection. Liao Liao needed access to the equipment room and somehow got to Crumble," Kensi adds.

"It looks like Crumble had a gambling problem but he kept it quiet. His credit cards are maxed out and a lot of activity in Reno. His bank accounts show a lot of money going in and out. Guess Liao Liao was loaning him money for his habit," Nell turns in his chair to look at Callen.

"I found Crumble!" Eric yells loudly. "I tracked his cell and he is in the same location with two of the burn phone numbers."

Matt is the first to react to the info, "Where is he Eric?"

"The address is in a residential development 15 miles from your location. It looks like a foreclosed property. Traffic cams show Crumble's car driving near the location. I'll send the address to your phones."

"Thanks Eric!."

They all take off for Matt's car.

* * *

A few minutes later Matt's Taurus arrives in the neighborhood where the house is. He parks just down the street from the address to avoid them being seen. The three of them get out of the car and start walking towards the house. All three sets of eyes are scanning in every direction looking for trouble. When they get to the driveway they find Crumble's car and another vehicle parked down the street in front of the house. They assess the front of the house looking for windows and doors. There is the front door and also a side door off of the garage on the right side.

Just then a single gunshot rings out which makes all three Agents flinch. They draw their weapons from their holsters hidden in their pants.

Matt nods his head in the direction of the side door of the garage and starts heading that way. Kensi and Deeks head to the front door.

Matt makes it to the side door and sees that it is ajar slightly. He waits for Kensi and Deeks to get to the front door, he looks over to the two awaiting for their signal.

Deeks gets to the front door first and tries the handle. Its unlocked, he looks at Kensi and nods his head letting her know its unlocked and he is ready. Kensi looks over at Matt who has his hand on the side door, he nods.

Kensi puts her hand out with three fingers, she counts down bending fingers back until her last finger folds into her fist. At that moment both Deek's and Matt push open the doors.

Kensi is the first one thru the front door and goes to the left and starts clearing the living room, Deeks is right behind her with his gun up scanning and clearing the right and center of the room. They don't worry about Matt he's busy clearing the mudroom off the garage that looks up into the kitchen.

Kensi and Deeks see movement in the kitchen and rush towards it. They see Crumble lying on the floor bleeding out with two Asian looking men standing over him.

Kensi screams out "FEDERAL AGENT, drop your weapon."

Deek's adds "DROP IT."

Off to the side Matt can see that Deeks and Kensi had entered the kitchen. He knows not to head that way cause the rest of the house wasn't cleared yet. He had just finished checking a side room and was about to head towards the kitchen but not before checking a small hallway to leads to the back of the house. He opens the door to a bedroom and goes in to clear it.

One of the Asian men tries to raise his weapon at Kensi but Kensi drops him with two quick rounds to his chest.

Just as Kensi's rounds hit the man another figure comes running down the hallway from the back of the house, past Matt in the bedroom, with a gun up in the ready position. He turns the corner and practically comes up behind Deeks. Deeks can feel a presence behind him and starts to turn to face the threat swinging his gun up in the process.

Just as it looks like the third man has the drop on Deek's two shots ring out, the man grunts, and drops to the floor. Behind him is Matt with holding his Walther.

During the confusion the remaining Asian man makes a break for the back door and heads out into the backyard. Matt takes off after him jumping over one of the dead men and yells out with authority "THE BACK'S CLEAR" letting them know there were no more threats in the house.

Deeks bends down to check on Crumble. Kensi kicks away the weapon from the man she shot and heads out into the backyard behind Matt.

The man they are chasing jumps up and over a privacy fence with Matt about 20 steps behind him. Matt stops and tries to get a bead on the man as he clears the fence but the man is too quick. Matt continues the pursuit and jumps over the fence. By the time he gets over the fence and gets his bearings he hears a car start and barrel off down the road. He chases after the noise but by the time he gets to the street its already around the corner.

Just then Kensi runs up beside Matt and stops. She gets out her phone.

"Eric, black four door sedan … didn't see make and model….."

Matt speaks up "2012-2013 Chevy Impala, no plates, SS model. Saw it when we pulled up" He takes in a deep breath, he's mad at himself, Kensi can see it in his face.

"...2012 or '13 Chevy Impala SS, no plates, just left the scene with one Asian male driving. Also gonna need an ambulance and local LEO's. Crumble is down. Tell Callen and Sam"

"On it."


End file.
